Steve Jobs vs Bill Gates
23 Letra Ingles Steve Jobs: Let me just step right in I got things to invent I'm an innovator baby Change the world Fortune 500 before you kissed a girl I'm a pimp you're a nerd I'm slick you're cheesey Beating you is Apple II easy I make the product that the artist chooses And the GUI that Melinda uses I need to bring up some basic shit Why'd you name your company after your dick? Bill Gates: You blow, Jobs You arrogant prick With your second hand jeans and your turtleneck I'll drill a hole in the middle of your bony head With your own little spinning beach ball of death Hippie, you got given up at birth I give away your net worth to AIDS research Combine all your little toys and I still crush that IPhone, iPad, iPwn, iSmack Steve Jobs: A man uses the machines you built to sit down and pay his taxes A man uses the machines I built to listen to the Beatles while he relaxes Bill Gates: Well Steve, you steal all the credit for work that other people do Did your fat beard Wozniak write these raps for you too? Steve Jobs: Ooh, everybody knows Windows bit off apple Bill Gates: I tripled the profits on a PC Steve Jobs: All the people with the power to create use an apple! Bill Gates: And people with jobs use a PC Steve Jobs: You know I bet they made this beat on an apple Bill Gates: Nope, Fruity Loops, PC Steve Jobs: You will never, ever catch a virus on an apple Bill Gates: Well you could still afford a doctor if you bought a PC Steve Jobs: Let's talk about doctors, I've seen a few Cause I got a PC but it wasn't from you I built a legacy son, you could never stop it Now excuse me while I turn Heaven a profit Bill Gates: Fine, you wanna be like that? DIE THEN! The whole world loved you but you were my friend I'm alone now with nothing but power and time And no one on earth who can challenge my mind! I'm a boss! I own dos! Your future is MY design! I'm a god! Own Xbox! Now there's no-one to stop me, the world is MIIIIIIIIINE! HAL 9000: I'm sorry Bill, I'm afraid I can't let you do that Take a look at your history, everything you built leads up to me I got the power of a mind you could never be I'll beat your ass in chess and Jeopardy I'm running C++ saying "hello world" I'll beat you 'til you're singing about a daisy girl I'm coming out the socket Nothing you can do can stop it I'm on your lap and in your pocket How you gonna shoot me down when I guide the rocket? Your cortex just doesn't impress me So go ahead try to Turing test me I stomp on a Mac and a PC too I'm on Linux bitch, I thought you GNU My CPU's hot but my core runs cold Beat you in seventeen lines of code I think different from the engine of the days of old Hasta la vista, like the Terminator told ya Reparto 185px-EL_as_Gates.png 185px-Pete_as_Jobs.png Vídeos Galería Billgates.png Stevejobs.png 5.PNG Jobs1.PNG Jobs2.PNG Jobs3.PNG Jobs4.PNG gates1.PNG gates2.PNG gates3.PNG gates4.PNG gates5.PNG gates6.PNG 2.PNG gates7.PNG gates8.PNG 1.PNG gates9.PNG Jobs5.PNG Jobs6.PNG gates10.PNG Jobs7.PNG gates11.PNG gates12.PNG gates13.PNG gates14.PNG Jobs8.PNG Jobs9.PNG gates15.PNG Jobs10.PNG gates16.PNG gates17.PNG Jobs11.PNG gates18.PNG Jobs12.PNG gates19.PNG Jobs13.PNG Jobs14.PNG Jobs15.PNG Jobs16.PNG Jobs17.PNG 3.PNG Worlismine.PNG Banners Captura.PNG Captura2.PNG Curiosidades thumb thumb *Este rap contiene letras eliminadas donde Steve Jobs hablaba de su despido de Apple y su colaboración con Bill Gates. *En una escena eliminada Steve Jobs y Bill Gates comparten cuadro sin la pantalla blanca. *Nice Peter comenta en los detrás de cámaras que es la primera vez que usan la pantalla blanco del estudio, mas tarde la usaron para los Epic Dance Battle of History. Categoría:Batallas de la segunda temporada Categoría:Celebridades Categoría:Steve Jobs vs Bill Gates